We plan to study type I diabetic patients with overt nephropathy in a randomized fashion using placebo, aminoguanidine 2 different doses (to interfere with the production of advanced glycosylation in products) and assess the effect of blockage of crosslinking of proteins on the progression of diabetic nephropathy as well as to assess the safety of aminoguanidine in this population of patients.